


Happy Valetine's Day - 11 x 13 másképp

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Happy Ending, Kissé durva nyelvezet, M/M, Részletes erotikus leírások, Virtuális Diabéteszt okozhat!, nagyon sok fluff, és persze szex
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 11 x 13 epizód (Happy Valentine's Day) újraírt változata.<br/>Írtam hozzá egy előzményt, plusz egy lezárást is. :)<br/>Fontos: Itt nincs Cas testében Lucifer!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Valentin nap előestéjén

Valentin nap előestéjén:

Cas váratlan jelent meg Dean szobájában, és hátulról karolta át kedvesét. Dean összerezzent, de már hozzá is simult angyalához, és hátrahajtotta a fejét a vállára. 

\- Bassza meg, Cas, egyszer megölsz ezzel a csendes, és váratlan érkezéseddel. - súgta.

\- Ugyan. Tudod, hogy életre keltenélek... nem bírnám ki nélküled. - suttogta mély és rekedtes hangon az angyal, aztán belenyalt Dean fülébe, majd végig csókolta a nyakát.

\- Tanultam valami érdekeset, és szeretném kipróbálni rajtad... - fűzte még hozzá. Meleg lehelete megborzongatta a vadász bőrét, aki megfordult az ölelésben, és csókot lopott le angyala bársonyos ajkairól, mire ő az ágy felé kezdte tolni. 

\- Cas... Cas... Cas! 

A további hangok csak jóleső zihálásba fúltak, legalább harminc percig, de ők ebből semmit nem érzékeltek. Majd mikor elváltak egymástól ajkaik, Dean rákérdezett.

\- Ez lenne az a kibaszott érdekesség, amit tanultál?

\- Nem. Az a bizalom-játék... és be kell kössem a szemed... Ki is kötöznélek, de elég, ha csak megfogod a fejed felett az ágytámlát, és megígéred, hogy nem fogod onnan elvenni, csak ha szólok... Bízol bennem?

\- Persze, Cas, hogy a picsába ne bíznék benned...

Az angyal levette a nyakkendőjét, és Dean szemére kötötte azt, majd minden ruhát levarázsolt Deanről, és magáról is. 

\- A kezeidet tedd, ahova megbeszéltük - suttogta, s Dean a hangján hallotta, hogy mosolyog. Várta, hogy most mi fog történni.

Az angyal kezében megjelent egy szál vörös rózsa, puha, félig nyílt bimbójú. Odatartotta szerelme orrához, aki beszívta a kellemes illatot. Ezután az angyal végig simította a rózsával az arcát, a nyakát, a mellkasát, kőrözött vele a mellbimbók körül, majd következett a has, a lágyék, és a combok belső, érzékeny felülete. Kis szünet, majd ugyanez az út visszafelé. Bár nem ért mással a vadászhoz, - egyenlőre - de annak izgalma láthatóan fokozódott. Dean bőre a cirógatás hatására hol megfeszült, hol elernyedt, és libabőrös lett mindenhol. Úgy érezte, mintha minden egyes bőrsejtje lábujjhegyre állt volna, úgy várta a finom érintéseket, amivel Cas kezdte az őrületbe kergetni. Pedig ez még csak a játék eleje volt...

Az angyal folytatta a játékot, most egy finom szőrű vastag kozmetikai púderecsettel járta be az előbbi útvonalat. Deant kezdte elönteni a forróság. Nyögött és nyöszörgött, néha Cas nevét ejtette ki könyörgően, de az angyal csak állhatatosan tört a célja felé, de most mikor a comboktól haladt visszafelé, rátért az ágaskodó férfiasságra is. Végig cirógatta a pihe-puha ecsettel, majd követte mohó nyelvével is a bőrre lerajzolt, bonyolult mintázatot. Dean teste ívben megfeszült, és kis híján elengedte az ágytámlát, de Cas visszasimította az ujjait.

\- Kérlek, még egy kicsit várj... - lehelte a forró bőrre. Apró csókokkal borította be az ágaskodó hímtagot, majd a tövétől a hegyéig végig nyalta többször, végül egyre többet nyelve el belőle, vákuum hatást fejtett ki rá. 

Dean azt hitte lángot vet a vére. A teste remegett, a levegőt csak kapkodta, és minden kihullott az agyából. Nem maradt benne más, csak Cas célratörő szája a szerszámán. Az angyala mégsem engedte meg még neki a megkönnyebbülést. Oda kúszott a fejéhez, kioldotta a szemén lévő nyakkendőt, és lefejtette kezeit az ágytámláról. Felemelte a vadász jobb combját térdnél behajlítva, és kissé oldalra fordítva egy lökéssel belé hatolt, miközben Dean jobb kézével magához karolta az angyala nyakát, aki csak ölelte, csókolta, miközben lassú, de határozott ütemben dugta is. A vadász szabadon maradt bal kezével ugyan abban a ritmusban magát masszírozta, míg csak utol nem érte őket a feloldozó s mindent elsöprő gyönyör. Ezt a vadásznál az hozta el, mikor mohó angyalkája nem bírva magával, megszakítva csókjukat, a nyakát szívta ki.

Egy darabig csak szuszogtak, lihegtek, és mosolyogtak.  
El tudta volna Cas róla tüntetni a foltot, de Dean nem akarta. 

\- Most ez rajtam a szerelmed pecsétje...

\- Fogadok, Sam azonnal észre veszi rajtad.

\- Naná. Már nagyfiú vagyok. Majd kidumálom... Második menet?

\- Te kis telhetetlen! De ezt is szeretem benned.

S mondhatni: hullafáradtra kefélték egymást.


	2. Valentin nap reggelén

Valentin nap reggelén:  
\--- *** ---

Videó link:

[Supernatural 11 x 13 Love Hurts - Sneak Peek](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nB9-WOTwhNc)

Sam a bunker konyhájának az asztalánál ült a laptopja előtt, és belemélyedt, amikor az ajtóban megjelent a bátyja.  
Dean egyik zoknija lelógott a lábáról legalább három centivel, de őt ez a legkevésbé sem érdekelte. Nyitott barna ingében, alatta pólóban, és most kissé lötyögősnek tűnő farmerjában, egyenes háttal, merev léptekkel, és az édes görbe lábaival a hűtő felé tartott.

\- Reggelt! - köszöntötte Sam.

\- Ummm. - morogta testvére és köhécselt, majd a hűtőhöz érve kinyitotta az ajtaját.

Sam ránézett bátyjára, mintha valami furcsát látott volna rajta. Dean eközben kivett egy thai kajás dobozt, és az orrához emelte, majd kissé hátrahajtotta a fejét, mintha szünetet tartana. Valószínűleg azt fontolgathatta: a kaja még ehető-e? Újra a nyitott kajás dobozra nézett, eközben Sam erőltette a szemét, vajon jól látta-e, amit a testvérén látott? Igen. A bátyja nyakán egy livid folt virított. Sam egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemeit, amolyan "ezt nem hiszem el" stílusban, majd megkérdezte a nyilvánvalót:

\- Ki van szívva a nyakad?

Dean eközben a száját belelógatva a dobozba, kiharapott a benne lévő tésztából egy adagot, de azonnal érezte, hogy ez rossz ötlet volt. Száját nyitva hagyva szélesen megcsóválta a fejét, így tésztadarabok hullottak a földre szanaszét. Dean ügyet sem vetett rá. Visszatette a dobozt a hűtőbe, az ajtót becsukta, majd némi iróniával felelt az öccsének:

\- És? ... Valentin nap van. ... Nem tehetek róla, hogy romantikus alkat vagyok.

Odabotorkált a kávégéphez, és az üvegkanna felé nyúlt.

\- Aha. Teljesen igaz... - felelte Sam ironikusan, és újra csak a laptopját nézte.

Mialatt töltötte a kávét egy jókora csészébe Dean, még hozzáfűzte:

\- Ez állampolgári kötelességem. Állok a hölgyek rendelkezésére. Tudod mi a legszebb február 14-én? Nem kell tökéletesnek lenned... csak elérhetőnek.

Ezalatt megkerülve az asztalt, és az ott dekkoló öccsét, leült vele szemben a kávéjával egyetemben.

\- Csodás. - felelte Sam mindent tudó mosollyal.

\- És te mit csináltál, szentfazék? Bebújtál a takaró alá? Megnézted a szürke ötven árnyalatát? - ugratta a bátyja.

\- Igen. - bólintott Sam, testvére pedig mélyen a csészébe hajolva hosszasan, és hangosan szürcsölni kezdte a kávéját, majd Sam rögtön meg is cáfolta az iménti állítását:

\- Nem. Ezt figyeld. - mondta a másik felé fordítva a laptop képernyőjét. - Stacy Altman, 19 éves, bébiszitter, Hudson, Ohio. Tegnap este meggyilkolták.

Dean rezignáltan megnézte, majd eltolva magától, újra öccse felé fordítva a gépet azt mondta:

\- Hát, szopás. De ha nem Amara a tettes, miben érint ez minket? - közben még egy gúnyos mosoly is tükröződött rövid ideig az arcán.

De Sam nem hagyta annyiban, vissza fordította újra a képernyőt.

\- Mert kitépték a szívét.

\- Valentin napon?

\- Igen.

\- Ummm. Valami vicces kedvű vérfarkas? - jegyezte meg pikírten, s fáradt, karikás szemekkel nézett rá, még mindig a kávés csészét szorongatva - Rendben, nézzük meg. De előbb kell egy kis bacon.

\- Nem. Elöbb kell neked egy zuhany. - oktatta ki a fiatalabb fivér.

\- Ennyire...?

\- Ühüm.

Lehajtotta a fejét, felemelve a kigombolt ingét, és a hónalja felől szagmintát vett, majd felállt az asztaltól, miközben ezt mondta:

\- Nem tévedsz. - válaszolta egy grimaszt vágva.

Sammy sóhajtott.

***


	3. Zuhany szex és mesés palacsinták

Dean elvonult a szobájába levetkőzött, s a ruháját a szennyes kosár felé dobta. Hmm. Nem talált. Állapította meg rezignáltan.

Belépett a zuhanyzóba, megeresztette a vizet, és beállította a hőfokot. Épp habozni kezdte a testét, mikor belépett hozzá Cas, szintén ruhátlan. 

\- Helló, Dean! - mosolygott, és a szólított úgy érezte végre új energiával töltődik fel. Hát még amikor a szuggesztív kék szempár tulajdonosa meg is csókolta. Előbb csak az arcát, aztán a nyakát, majd a vállait, le egészen a mellbimbókig, s innen vissza. Mindenhol Cas kezét érezte magán, ahogy vágytól remegve simítja végig a testét. 

Belefeledkeztek egymásba, elragadta őket az örvénylő szenvedély. Ahogy egymásnak dörzsölték ágyékukat, az mindkettejüknek maga volt a paradicsom. Cas, miközben szerelme nyakát karolta magához, csókolta, s közben összefogta péniszeiket, és vadító ütemben siklott a keze fel és le. Dean szorosan ölelte, és ahol csak érte, simogatta angyala testét. Nyögtek, sóhajtoztak, és egymás nevét suttogták, vagy kiáltották, míg elragadta őket a mámorító gyönyör. Még álltak egy darabig a zuhogó vízben, aztán lemosták egymásról a habot, bebotorkáltak a szobába, és rázuhantak az ágyra. Fáradt mosollyal néztek egymás szemébe, de ez inkább a boldog öröm fáradtsága volt. Az elbűvölő kék szem csak nézte a számára gyönyörű, csodálatos zöldet, s testük még most is összefonódott. 

\- Mit mondott Sam a nyakadon lévő foltra?

\- Te nyertél. Észrevette, de kitudtam magyarázni a szokásos dumával. - vigyorgott Dean, de aztán eszében jutott az ohioi kitépett szívű lány esete, s elkomorodott. Az angyala azonnal sejtette mi a baj. 

\- Ha az ügyetek miatt aggódsz, akkor közlöm: Nem érdemes. Szerinted miért nem keresett már eddig sem az öcséd? - A kérdés költői volt, melyre mindketten tudták a választ, ami mégsem az ő szájukból hangzott el, hanem a fiatalabb Winchester testvér kiáltotta: - Gábriel! - És ebben a kiáltásban, nem a félelem dominált, hanem inkább a kétségbeesett odaadás. 

\- A bátyám mindent elrendezett. Nem kell ohioba mennetek... 

\- Hát ennek most kifejezetten örülök, ugyanis ha már Valentin nap van, akkor azt szeretném azzal eltölteni, akit igazán szeretek: Veled. - mosolygott Dean, akit ezért a mondatáért angyala újabb csókokban részesített.

\- És mik a terveid mára? - kérdezte tőle Cas egy kicsit később.

\- Kellene, hogy legyenek?

\- Egész nap csak ágyban maradnánk?

\- Mi a kifogásod ellene?

\- Elvihetnélek bárhová, ahová csak akarod.

\- Elmehetnénk Babyvel hármasban egy autós moziba. Ott még úgy sem voltunk...

\- Ha téged ez tesz boldoggá...?

\- Nem. Engem TE teszel boldoggá... és az, ha mosolyogni látlak. De, mielőtt elindulnánk: csinálok neked mesés palacsintákat.

***


	4. Autós mozi szex - gyümölcs játékos szex

A konyhában már ott találták a fiatalabb Wichester fiút Gabe-bel egyetértésben. Sam épp rántottát sütött, még kevés snidlinget is szórt rá, mikor kész lett. Az asztalon komplett négy személyes, bőséges reggeli tálalva - bár tegyük hozzá, már igazából elmúlt reggel. 

\- Jó reggelt, Tüncimókuskáim! Jól aludtatok? Vagy inkább ne kérdezzek hülyeségeket? - vigyorgott az arkangyal.  
Mindkét újonnan érkezett morgott valami jó reggelt szerűséget. Dean egész felvillanyozódott a kaja halom láttán. S mikor Cas egy fél bögre kávét nyújtott neki, még el is mosolyodott. 

Sam és Gabe neki kezdtek a késői reggelijüknek, miközben még így is fogták egymás kezét.

Cas csak belecsókolt Dean nyakába, mosolygott, és hagyta tüsténkedni.

\- Na jó, - Csapta össze a kezeit, Dean - akkor sütök néhány palacsintát. 

Gabe szemei felragyogtak. 

\- Sziruppal és tejszínhabbal kérem! Bármilyen édes töltelék megteszi.

\- Mivel elsikáltad az ohioi ügyünk, az kérhetsz, amit akarsz... Aa... - tette még hozzá az idősebb fivér, amint Gabe levegőt vett - a józan ész határain belül.

Sam és Cas csak mosolyogtak. Örültek, hogy a vadász nem morózus az arkangyallal. 

Sam nem akart hinni a szemének, amikor Dean nem csak tévézni, de később kártyázni is hajlandó volt Gabe-bel. S mikor elmondta esti terveiket, az arkangyal csak somolygott.

***

Néhány kilométerre találtak egy autós mozit, ahol valami klub szervezett rémfilm estet, és bárki jegyet vehetett a rendezvényükre. Egyébként meg világos, hogy februárban nem szoktak nyitva tartani az effajta szabadtéri mozik, de az időponthoz képest, ma még az időjárás is tavaszias jellegűnek mutatkozott, még este felé is.

Dean megvette a jegyeket, és Babyvel előre gördültek a helyükre. Dean elment pattogatott kukoricáért meg üdítőért, hogy a teljes feeling meglegyen. Egy darabig nézték is - valami zombi filmet adtak, amit Cas halálra kritizált, Dean meg jót szórakozott ezen - amíg az angyal a vadász vállára hajtotta a fejét, ő meg átkarolva játszani nem kezdett a füle mögötti kunkori fürtjeivel. A következő percben már vadul smároltak, ahogy az ilyenkor lenni szokott. Kis üggyel bajjal átmásztak a hátsó ülésre, és ott folytatták az egymásban való elmélyülést. Úgy kábé egy órával később Cas megjegyezte, hogy sosem gondolta volna, de kedveli ezt az autós mozizást.

Dean csak szélesen mosolygott rajta, és újra megcsókolta. Persze, hogy ne legyen rá panasz: nagyon alaposan. Mikor vége lett az egész eseménynek, hazahajtottak, sőt útközben még énekeltek is a rádió dallamaira, amit mint tudjuk, Sammel nem lehetett élvezni, mert folyton csak rosszallóan szokott nézni. Egész a bunkerig vigyorogva énekeltek nyálasabbnál, nyálasabb zenékre, és Dean piszkosul élvezte. Cas meg csak szimplán annak örült, hogy Dean boldog és felszabadult. 

***

Későn értek haza, de még tartott a Valentin nap, beóvakodtak, bár felesleges volt. Kihallatszott, hogy Sam és Gabe nagyon is jól érzik... egymást.

Dean előre küldte Cast a szobájába, ő meg a konyhába vonult némi ellátmányért, amit egy kisebb kosárba gyűjtött be. Meglepve látta, hogy a hűtőben olyan gyümölcsök is vannak, aminek nem volt most szezonja. Sőt, pezsgő várt rájuk. 

\- Imádlak, Gabe! - mormolta. Majd holnap megköszöni neki. A pezsgőt is bepakolta a kosárba, de előbb még felbontotta, hogy ne ott kelljen bénáznia vele, s elsietett. Az angyalát már túl sokáig várakoztatta meg. 

Cas nem vesztegette az időt, rengeteg illatgyertyát gyújtott, az ágyat, és a hozzávezető utat rózsaszirmokkal szórta be. Hát azt nem lehetett mondani, hogy nem volt stílusa. S mindezek közepén az ágyon csábítóan feküdt, - persze ruhák nélkül - várva kedvesét. Dean az ágyhoz érve megcsókolta őt, de elszakította ajkait tőle, hogy elmondhassa: 

\- Ma az én bizalmi-játékomat fogjuk játszani... Mellesleg: gyönyörű lett a szoba. 

A gyertyák árnyéka jóleső félhomályt teremtett, az illatok belengték a teret. A szirmok pedig simogatták a talpát, később pedig a testét, mivel Dean is másodpercek alatt - rekordot döntve - vetkőzött le. Cas csak mosolygott, de a szemei lenyűgözően ragyogtak. A vadász hozzábújt. Majd megkérte, hogy most ő köthesse be az angyala szemét.

\- Tudom, hogy nem érzed az ízeket...

\- De igen.

\- Mi?

\- Gabe belenézett a fejedbe, és azt mondta: szükségem lesz érezni az ízeket...

Dean nem tudta, hogy mérgelődjön, vagy nevessen. Aztán csak annyit szűrt át a fogai közt:

\- Gabe ezért kitüntetést érdemel, de mivel a fejemben kotorászott, ezért a homlokára fogom kitűzni!

Cas nevetett ezen, s Dean sem tudott haragudni tovább. 

\- Nos, a te bizalmi-játékod milyen? Ízérzékelős, erre már magam is rájöttem. 

\- Így igaz - felelte a vadász, s közben ellenőrizte, helyén van-e még a kendő, amivel kedvese szemeit eltakarta.

\- A játék lényege az, hogy a szádba teszek egy darabka gyümölcsöt, s neked fel kell ismerned az ízéről.

\- Rendben. Készen állok.

\- Ez az első. 

\- Hmm. Édes, kicsit rostos. Azt hiszem, ez sárgabarack.

\- Igen - válaszolta a vadász - eltaláltad, most jön a következő. - s nyitott szájába pakolta a gyümölcs darabot.

\- Hmm. Apró magvakat érzek. A színe talán vetekszik a szemed színével, de sosem éri el azt az intenzív, átütőerőt... hmm. Ez kiwi. 

\- Ügyes vagy, - súgta Dean - de talán a következő nem lesz ilyen egyértelmű.

Egy levesesebb őszibarack darabot emelt ki, de nem egyenesen szerelme szájába adta, mint eddig, hanem végig siklatta a mellkasán, majd úgy tömte a szájába.

\- Mmm. - gondolkodott hümmögve Cas - talán kaphanék a biztonság kedvéért még egy darabot?

\- Persze, de ezért már büntető pont jár.

\- Eddig erről nem is volt szó!

\- Hát most van. - azzal az újabb barack darabot nem csak egyszerűen végig húzta a bőrén, de körbe kerítette vele a mellbimbókat, amik rögtön reagálva rá, kiemelkedtek. Dean képtelen volt ellenállni. Előre hajolva megcsókolta, s kicsit meg is szívogatta őket. Az angyal jól esően megborzongott.

\- Jó nyomon járok, ha azt mondom: ez egy őszibarack volt? 

\- Bizony teljesen jó nyomon jársz. - mormolta a bőrébe szerelme.

\- Most egy picit nehezíteni fogok. - A pezsgőt kitöltötte két pohárba, kis pálcikára felszúrt egy zamatos fél epret, és beleáztatta rövid időre, majd így adta oda, de kicsit körbedörzsölte vele Cas száját.

\- Hmmmm. - az angyal most kicsit hosszabban hümmögött. - Érzem rajta a napsugarát, a nyár ízét... édes mint a méz, a pezsgő kiemeli az ízét, ugye? 

\- Nem tudom. Majd megkóstolom utánad én is.

\- Ez a szerelmesek egyik kedvenc gyümölcse, az eper. Eltaláltam?

\- Ha nem látnám, azt hinném, hogy átlátsz a kendőn...

\- Nem csalok. 

\- Jól van, hiszek neked. Most dőlj kissé hátra. 

Cas megtette. Dean pedig kiemelt egy jégkockát, és végig görgette szerelme egyre forróbbá váló testén, s hogy enyhítse a hideg sokkoló hatását, perzselő csókokkal enyhítette azt. Kezdett a játék egy másik, élvezetesebb dologba hajlani. Az angyal kérlelni kezdte párját, hogy hagy vehesse le a szeméről a kendőt, de Dean ugyanúgy türelemre intette, mint őt tegnap, mert még egy dolog hátra maradt, és ez nem más, mint a tejszín hab. Különböző mintákat nyomott a sprayből kedvese testére, majd szorgalmasan felnyalakodta. Ám mikor már Cas ágaskodó férfiasságát is feldíszítette egy kanyargó mintával, sőt le is habzsolta onnan azt, megindult csókjaival felfelé, s végre levette a kendőt azokról a csodás zafír kék szemekről, beléjük bámulva már csak egyet tudott, s megcsókolva mélyen, ezt suttogta:

\- Akarlak, Cas, nagyon! Dugj meg, hagy lovagoljak rajtad!

\- Ahogy parancsolod... - felelte angyala lágyan, s teljesítette óhaját, vadul, mohón, és szerelemmel telve.

\-------

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Írta: Megan 02.17.2016. Wednesday 7:52  
> Köszönöm Barbara segítségét, aki átpenderített a holtpontomon - el nem múló hálával gondolva rá. <3 <3 <3


End file.
